1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reels for storing hoses, electrical cords, ropes, cables, or other items. In particular, the present invention relates to a reel which includes a spring-driven spool for automatically retracting and winding a hose, for example, thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reel assemblies are used to store items such as hoses of the type which are used to deliver water or air, for example, or which may also be used to deliver hydraulic fluid or grease. Alternatively, such reel assemblies may be used to store electrical cords, ropes, cables, or other items.
Known hose reels generally include a base, a spool rotatably mounted on the base and having a hose wound thereon, and a guide arm attached to the base for supporting and/or guiding the hose as the hose is extended from the spool or is wound upon the spool. In some hose reels, the guide arm is adjustably connected to the base to facilitate mounting the hose reel in varying orientations and/or to vary the direction in which the hose is extended from or wound upon the hose reel, as guided by the guide arm. The base and spool also include suitable fittings for connecting a source of fluid to the hose reel, and in turn for connecting an end of the hose to the hose reel in fluid communication with the fluid source.
Further, known hose reels also include a spring-retracting feature such that, as the hose is unwound from the spool, a spring in the spool or base is placed under tension, and when the pull force on the hose is released, the spring rotates the spool in a direction in which the hose is wound upon the spool. A pawl, mounted to the base of the hose reel, selectively engages ratchet teeth associated with the spool to lock the spool against rotation in the hose-winding direction, such that the hose may be retained in a desired extended position. When the hose is further extended from its retained position, the pawl is released from the ratchet teeth to allow the spring to rotate the spool and retract the hose.
Such hose reels may also include a tension relief member, such as a U-bolt, which is attached to the spool for capturing the hose against the spool, thereby preventing tension from being imposed directly on the connection between the end of the hose and the fluid input structure. In known hose reels, the position of the U-bolt on the spool must be adjusted whenever the position of the guide arm is adjusted, which necessitates partial disassembly of the hose reel and unwinding the hose from the spool. If the position of the U-bolt is not so adjusted, the pawl may be disposed in engagement with the ratchet teeth upon maximum extension of the hose, such that the user cannot pull the hose outwardly a further distance in order to disengage the pawl from the ratchet teeth. In this condition, known as “latch-out”, the hose is not retractable, but rather is jammed in its fully extended position. Release of the hose in a “latch-out” event requires manual disengagement of the pawl.
In addition, in known hose reels, the spring is contained within a spring housing and is coiled under tension. The spring housing includes a cover which is removeable with tools. This arrangement allows for the possibility of unauthorized removal of the cover from the spring housing to thereby potentially expose the spring, which is undesirable when the spring is under tension.